


The Fog of War Reborn

by QuietAlias



Category: Call of Duty
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7453900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietAlias/pseuds/QuietAlias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my very first story, remastered. Changing a lot and just loosely following the story line. </p>
<p>"A Meeting."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I pull my bright red hair back into both of my hands, trying hard to get the thick brush inside a ponytail. Currently wearing United States Army pants and a plain, dark green t-shirt. Not in uniform, but in work out gear. I just transferred to the Army Rangers, working as the lead. I’m a 1st Lieutenant. Second to my lead is Sergeant Fredrick Foley. I was transferred out, well, because… To be quite frank, my entire team kind of died. Our Captain wasn’t very… intelligent.

“Hey, Cassidy!” Corporal Dunn calls out, jogging his way towards me. This is Andrew Dunn, probably my closest friend on base. Without his helmet, his hair is dark brown, with medium brown streaks. His eyes are like a pond at night behind a fog. He gives me a huge smile, a toothy one at that.

I return a smile without any teeth, “How’re you doing, Andrew?”

Scrunching up his nose, “You know I hate being called Andrew.”

“Ah, Sorry, Andy. How’re you?”

“Just got done with PT, which you never showed up for.’

Grinning, “I’m a Lieutenant, I had paperwork to do. The moment you can out push up, sit up, plank or run me is the moment you may suggest me joining PT.”

“Ah, whatever Scottie.”

“Hick.”

Laughing he nudges me, “What are you up to?”

“Was going to go run the pit, can’t have you catching up to my time, mate.”

“Oh, look at me, I can run the pit with two pistols.” He mocked.

“Bite me, yank.”

Joking around, we walk down the steps into the pit. “Allen, thought Ramirez was running this today.” Dunn sat on the table next to Joseph Allen.

“He was, but I think he got food poisoning when he went off base with his friends,” shaking his head, “told him to be careful where he buys his food in town.”

I grip my stomach, “Poor bastard. That’s nothing nice.”

“You’re up, _Lieutenant_ MacMillian.”

Walking up to the table, I pick up a M9 and place it in an unstrapped holster. In my hands are an USP .45 and a K-Bar. Stepping up to the gate, “Whenever you’re ready, Lieutenant,” Allen assured, closing the gate behind me.

I begin by shooting one bullet at the first hostile, then the next two get one each as well. The building has one in the doorway, gone. One on the roof, gone. One in the window, barely missed the civi. I run inside and take out the three inside, narrowly avoiding civilians. A _click_ reminds me that my USP is now out of bullets.

I knife the one up the stairs, throwing both the knife and pistol to the side. I grip the M9 in my hand and take out the two on the roof. Jumping down, I run through as fast as I can, taking out the four or five left. Sliding to a stop, I smile. “New time, Cass,” Andy shows the stop watch, “Twenty-one point twenty-one.”

“And where does that leave you?”

“Kicking rocks, you asshole.”

I laugh loudly, “C’mon, gents. Let’s go grab some food.” I suggest as another Ranger comes to take Allen’s spot.

Allen stood up and stretched, “Boy, does that sound good. I’m up for it.”

\---

“Fuckin’ yanks,” A balaclava clad man spits, looking down at the three Rangers leaving the pit.

“Oh, c’mon, Ghost,” A rather American sounding member of the SAS says, “They barely beat out your time.”

“What do you mean? I clocked in at thirty seconds. They even beat Soap, mate. You losing our times, Roach?”

“No,” he sticks his hands in his pockets, “There’s just a lot of times to keep track of. All I know, is I do the worst at this ‘rat find the cheese’ game.”

“Fuck it all,” Ghost mutters.

“Fuck what?” A thick, deep Scottish accent asks.

About-facing, Ghost looks at his superior. “A yank just knocked you and I out of the park, Soap. Coming in at twenty-one seconds in the pit.”

“Not possible,” Soap looked down, “who?”

“Yanks.” Roach mocks.

“Some red haired thing,” Ghost pointed off towards the mess, “they went off to get some food.”

“Well, let’s go congratulate them for beating our times for the moment,” Soap nonchalantly began to walk down the stairs.

“You kidding me?” Ghost asked, pushing the gate open for Roach and himself.

“We’ll get it back, yeah?” Soap’s icy eyes looked at the Lieutenant. “We’re the One-Four-One, mate. Just a little slip. We weren’t nearly trying our hardest, now were we?”

“Guess not.”

The three men strode towards the mess, acknowledging the people who greeted them on their way. Standing behind a few people, Ghost and Roach began to glance through the tables, looking for the red head. The other two, unremarkable, but that much red hair is bound to catch attention. “See them?” Soap asked, picking up an _Irn-Bru_.

“Not yet,” Roach stood on his tiptoes.

“Their hair looks like fire, mate, how hard can it be to spot something like that?” Ghost began to roll up his mask.

“There,” he pointed, “far back, right corner.”

They took a seat at the table next to theirs, the other already full of Rangers. “The woman?” Soap took a bite from his bread.

“Yeah,” Roach began to chow down.

\---

“The fuck are they looking at?” Ramirez asked, nursing a glass of water and some soup for his stomach.

“Who?” Dunn glanced up from his plate, the first time in five minutes.

“The table with those guys next to us, they keep staring over here. Like they want to fight or something.”

Their table began to clear out, leaving Cassidy, Dunn, Foley, Ramirez and Allen. I glance over, pushing my bangs out of my face, “I’m pretty sure they don’t want to fight, Ramirez. They’re SAS soldiers.”

“Yo, I got a fucked up stomach, but I’ll throw down.” He began to stand, before wobbling.

“You couldn’t throw down anything but that water you just drank, Paul. Sit down before you puke on everyone in here.” Dunn warned.

Without a retort, the men from the other table began to make their way over to them, “Probably a misunderstanding,” I state, picking up my tea.

They look down at us with such contempt, it sickens me. It takes them a minute of looking us all over, maybe Ramirez was right. They sure as hell are looking for a fucking scrap with those disdain looks. “Can we help you?” Foley raises an eyebrow.

“Oh, we just came over to congratulate red head over here for beating our times, for the time being. Before we go wreck it back up.” A masked man crossed his arms.

I tighten my first, “My _name_ is Cassidy and if you think I was even trying, it just shows how fucking delusional you three really are.”

“Excuse me?” Seemingly the Captain asked.

I stood up to leave, “I wasn’t trying when I beat your scores,” picking up my plate, “delusional if you think I was, mate.”

“Aren’t you a little too Scottish for the Rangers?”

“Aren’t you a little too full of yourself?” I ask, setting my plate in the designated area.

Dunn follows after me, “Momma never taught you guys some manners?”

“I won’t take any shit from a Corporal, I’ll tell you that much.” The masked man bares down at Dunn.

I stand in front of him, “Listen here, Lieutenant,” I scan his uniform, “ _Second_ Lieutenant Riley, I may be one rank above you, but I will not take any shit from you either.”

“It’s Ghost,” He snarls.

“A fucking grown man thinkin’ it’s Halloween is what you are, sweetie.” I turn around, “Nice meeting you.”

I feel a firm grip on my shoulder, “And I outrank you, you will _not_ talk to my men like that.”

Turning back around, “Listen, Captain MacTavish, I’m not taking any shit from you either. Teach your men how not to be narcissistic little funboys, then we’ll fucking talk, mate.”

Before he could retort, “Tweedy?”


	2. Dad? Dad who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Great, just great. My unit just got even weirder.

** Soap’s POV **

I look to my left to see who’s saying Tweedy. It’s Price and MacMillian, but what the bloody hell is MacMillian talking about. The rather rude woman standing in front of me turns to look at them as well, but a smile wells on her face. “Dad?”

Dad? Dad? Dad who? I slightly panic, looking between the two men. “How’ve you been, my Princess?” MacMillian asks, throwing his arms around her. Well, shit.

“I’ve been great, besides these three,” she shoots a sharp glare right at me.

Price scans over the rest of the Task Force, “These three?” I pointed each of us out individually.

“Yeah,” she stands up straight, “gettin’ all bothered about me beating their scores in the pit.”

“You beat their scores?” MacMillian smiled down at her, “That’s my girl.”

“They seemed to have a problem that I beat it,” stomps up to me, “was it because I’m a female?”

MacMillian looked down at us as well, “That better not be the problem or Price and I are going to have a long talk with you three about gender discrimination.”

“We thought she was a Yank,” Ghost argued.

“Not any better, Lieutenant. You should congratulate your other soldiers for being up to the same standards as you,” he then looks at her. The smug little bitch. “What are you doing here, anyway? Weren’t you just up in Wales?”

“Something horrible happened, I’m afraid. They sent me to this unit of the Rangers for the time being.”

“Well, let’s have none of that, shall we not?”

“What do you mean?” Please, no.

“You’re going to be coming with us, darling. Could use the extra set of hands, anyway.”

“But, sir,” I retort.

“But what?”

I look at her again, “We’re full already. Shepherd wouldn’t allow us to have a such a close person to you in our ranks.”

“Nonsense,” his arm wraps around her, “let’s go have a chat with the man.”

I follow after Price and MacMillian, there’s no way they’ll allow her to join. A daughter of someone in our group? Never would he ever consider such a thing. Could cause some serious issues. The one person that has to break our records just _has_ to be MacMillian’s daughter. I didn’t even know he had a daughter.

But here she was, walking in front of me. I guess a good thing about her joining, if she does, is she isn’t too bad to look at. Rather gorgeous actually, can’t see a resemblance to Mac at all. Except for their laugh, they have the same exact kind of laugh. Deep in their chests and loud. They also share the same walk, confident and prideful.

We stop in front of Shepherd office. Mac turns the doorknob, but it doesn’t budge. “Oi, it’s locked. Guess he isn’t here.”

I sigh quietly, “Well, we go to get going, y’know. What a shame. See you around, Cassidy.” As I turn I bump into Shepherd. Damn.

“What’s going on?” Shepherd looks at us.

“Permission to bring Lieutenant MacMillian in the One-Four-One, sir?” Mac looks at him.

“Your daughter? I can hardly agree to such a thing.”

“C’mon, we need a medic.”

“I thought Sanderson was the medic?”

Roach cocks his head to the left, “Me? No, sir.”

I glare deeply at Roach, “We don’t _need_ a medic.”

“Sure do,” Price agrees. Please, stop this.

Shepherd looks at us for a moment, considering this is at all is such a crazy thing to do. “I suppose. I’ll start the paperwork,” with that, he goes into his office. What just happened?

Mac hugs his daughter as they begin towards the barracks, “Let’s get you packed up, eh?”

Price hangs back a little bit, “You have a problem with her joining?”

“Seems a little dangerous,” I gesture to Mac, “might make some trouble further down the line.”

“How?”

“Trying to protect her over others and such.”

“You obviously don’t know either of them very well at all,” he snaps.

“What do you mean?”

“Those two put each other right next to the other soldiers in their group. They’re not selfish people and I’m sad that after knowing Mac this long that you think he’d do such a thing. I understand if you had that about Cassidy, but not Mac.”

“I apologize, sir.” I feel like a beaten dog.

“None are needed, just watch what you say sometimes.”

We enter her barrack, her bed all the way down the line. She pops open her trunk and starts stuffing things into a duffel bag. She pulls the bag onto her back, “That’s everything.”

Before we leave the room, Dunn enters. “What’s going on?”

She frowns lightly, “I’m sorry, Andy, but I’ve been transferred.”

“Already?” He looks at her, “We just…”

“I’m sorry, I’ll be sure to keep in contact with you, though.”

They share a hug, him leaving with his head low. What had they just done? Mac and Price didn’t seem to notice what he said, but I did. What did they just do? As we begin to walk towards the pave-low that would transfer us to the base in London. I walk beside her, “What had you two just done?”

“That’s hardly any of your business,” She tightens her ponytail.

“Aww, did you two have your first kiss?”

“You are so immature.”

“Sittin’ in a tree?”

“Fuck off.”

“Ooo, was it sex?”

She grips the bridge of her nose, “You have the IQ of a houseplant, I swear. We didn’t do anything, even if we had, it’s still none of your business, _Captain_ MacTavish. Perhaps you should start acting your rank?”

“K-i-s-s-i-n-g.” I laugh.

Stomping away from me, she walks next to her father. It’s so easy to bother her. This might be more fun than I thought it would be. At least, for me. I don’t know how everyone else is going to take having a new person in our unit. Especially since she’s Mac’s daughter, they can’t just say they hate it. “Oh, bloody…” She mutters, the rubber-band holding her hair snapped.

Cassidy digs in her bag, pulling out a brush. She starts brushing out her hair, it looks like a lion’s mane. An on fire lion’s mane. “These fucking things,” she flicks it away, “can’t ever hold all my hair. It’s stupid.”

“You have quite a lot of it,” Mac glances at her, “get it cut if it bothers you so much.”

“I _like_ having my hair, they should just make hair ties stronger. I can’t be the only one to experience this issue.”

Roach digs around in his own bag that he just got from his parents. He pulls out what looks like a ribbon, what’s the lad doing with ribbon? He walks behind Cassidy, pulling her hair back and tying the ribbon tight. “My sister had really long hair too,” he explains, “this should hold it.”

“Thank you, Sergeant,” Cassidy gave him a light smile.

“Why did you have ribbon, Roach?” I ask.

“To hold things,” he pulls out a bundle of cigarettes, “keeps everything in place, y’know?”

Great, just great. My unit just got even weirder.


	3. Not in Public!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mac forgets that sometimes, people creep in the shadows.

I start neatly putting my things into my new footlocker, my dad sitting on my bed. My eyes glance up to him, “They didn’t seem too happy with me being here,” I shut the lid, “disrespectful bunch.”

“They didn’t mean anything by it, they’re just afraid of change, dear.” He stands up, literally towering over me. My dad six-six, I got my mother’s height of five-eight. “You know how boys are,” he throws his arm around me as we leave the barrack.

Smirking, “Yes, dad, I know exactly how boys are.”

“Speaking of boys,” he tightens his arm, “what did you and that Ranger boy just do?”

My face heats up, I didn’t think he had heard that. I force a chuckle out, shrugging. Looking over at him, he’s giving me _the look_. The look that he’s given me since I was old enough to walk and talk. He wanted the truth and he wanted it now. “Nothing drastic, I can assure you.”

“Well, what was it?”

Sighing with defeat, “We shared a small kiss, is all. Like I said, nothing drastic.”

Mac throws his head back, “God, why?”

“It wasn’t anything serious,” I shrug my shoulders to get free, “I don’t even know if I meant it or not.”

“How can you not know if you meant to kiss a boy or not?”

“The way it happened,” I pull the door open to the exercise room, “it wasn’t me who planted it.”

“Did he force you to kiss him?!”

“Jesus, dad, keep your voice down. Someone ‘ill hear you.”

“Was it?”

I huff very loudly, “No, he didn’t. I mean, I felt like something was there, but I never really adventured on it. Then one night when we were in the Rec room, we were watching a movie. When the rest of the guys left as he and I tried to find something to watch on TV, it just kind of happened.”

“Why are you kissing boys, again?”

“Oh, my God.” My hand collides with my forehead, “he and I were kind of seeing each other, but we just never kissed before that. I didn’t think he was serious about it, so I really wasn’t either. Then the kiss happened, so.”

He leans against the wall directly next to the door, “So, what, he’s your boyfriend? The yank is your boyfriend?”

I smile slightly, “I don’t know.”

“That smile says everything!”

“Dad!”

He groans extremely loudly, “Oi, I don’t want to hear any more of it.” I think he’s serious about not wanting to pry more. But then, “Dear God, are you still a virgin?”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, did you just ask me that in public?”

“There’s no one here.”

I throw my arms up in defeat, “Yes, I’m still a virgin, Jesus tapdancing Christ.”

“I need to go sit down,” he turns towards the door, “I will see you at lunch.”

“Alright,” I give him a quick hug before he leaves. Staring at the now closed door, I let out a light scream. Who asks that? WHO ASKS THAT IN PUBLIC? I told him I had kissed him, not that I blew him. Shaking my head, I walk over to the bench press. I count the weights, the big five oh? Who the hell is benching that?

I put weight equally on both sides to match two-fifty, I need to warm myself up a little bit. Sitting down, I carefully lie back. I scream as soon as I do, “Need a spot?” Soap smiles over me.

“What did you hear, you bug?” I growl.

He walks around to the side, laughing extremely loudly. The entire room echoing it back and forth. “I heard enough, I think.” He stops for a moment, looks at me, then returns to laughing as loud as he can.

My face goes red, this time with anger. “How much,” I stand up, “did you hear?”

“Enough to know that you’re dating murse boy and that you’re a twenty-seven-year-old virgin. About that much.”

“You eavesdropping shit.”                    

Soap gives me a grin, “Didn’t do it on purpose, who talks about those things in public?”

I sit back down on the bench, cradling my head in my hands. “My dad, that’s who. I didn’t want to be part of this Task Force for the very same reason.”

“Then why did you not say it?”

“You obviously don’t know my dad very well,” I lay back down, gripping the cold bar.

“This is going to be so much fun,” Soap stands over me again, “I thought I could irritate you before, but this?”

“You breathe one word of any of it, my dad will hear and he will end you.” I state matter of fact. My dad would end him if he breathed any of it. I’d have a front row seat for it too. I begin my reps as he still stands next to me, “What do you want?”

“Well, you just took all the fun out of it.” He sits down, “But then again, he isn’t here. Was it your first kiss too?”

“God, it wasn’t even—“I cut myself off from digging a deeper hole.

“Wasn’t even what?” He leans his ear close, “What, was it not on the lips?” I clench my teeth, not answering him. “Oh, my God, it wasn’t, was it? You’ve never-“ he falls over laughing before even finishing his sentence.

“When you grow up,” I grunt, “being raise by Vince MacMillian, you are very sheltered from those kinds of things. Hell, I have a hard time liking other people in first place. Especially when I know most of them act like you.”

Soap catches his breath, “I can’t believe this, you’re twenty-seven, never had your first kiss, never had sex. Do you even know what it looks like?”

I sit up, puzzled by ‘it’. Then it hits me and I can’t look at him. “My dad didn’t want me taking Sex ED from the school, so he taught me without pictures. Anything about my reproductive cycle was handled by an actual doctor.”

“This isn’t real, you’re just takin’ a piss with me right now, aren’t you?”

“There is nothing wrong with being a virgin!”

“Whoa, what?” My heard drops again.

“Oh, for fuck’s…”

Roach runs next to me, “No, there isn’t.”

I growl deep in my throat, turning to see Ghost and Roach. His mask is on, but I can sense the smile under it. My eyes shoot to Roach, “If you three think that I won’t end you, think again.”

Roach threw his arm around my shoulder, “They’re just horndogs, they don’t understand intimacy.”

Ghost makes his way over, “I’m not sayin’ a word, I’ve seen your dad.”

Soap is looking at me, this huge, toothy grin on his face. Rolling my eyes, I turn towards the door, “Aww, did I hurt your feelings?”

“Keep on it, Tavish, see what the fuck happens.” I spit over my shoulder.

“Millian,” there’s a pause, “do you know what it’s like to hold hands?”

I let out a loud exasperated grunt, swinging the door to the room open. His laugh still echoing behind me as I stomp towards my barracks. How a man like that make Captain? How? So immature, what does it matter what I have and haven’t done. It’s none of his business. I just never took interest into those kind of things, I was always on base with my dad. Everyone was annoying. It can’t be that hard to be twenty-seven and a virgin, bet it’s harder than fucking anything you see.

Slamming the door to my barrack close, I collapse onto my bed. Not only does _Soap_ know about it, but that freak and bug do too. What if they tell the others? I can’t believe any of this. It’s my dad’s fault, we shouldn’t have had that conversation in a public place, let alone that no one was in there. Someone could’ve been. We’re in the Military, for fuck’s sake.

The door opens, my eyes glance over to see Roach. He walks over to my side of the room, sitting on the very edge of my bed. “Erm, I’m sorry that he of all people knows about that.”

“Why bother,” I roll over, “he does, there’s nothing I can do.”

“Well, he’ll forget about it. He can’t be that immature…”

“You’d be surprised how immature boys can be, Roach.”

Roach sighs, “Yeah, but your dad and Uncle wouldn’t stand for it. He wouldn’t say it out loud, would he?”

“I don’t know, you’ve known him longer.”

“I’ll just do something stupid,” he mutters, “then he’ll focus on me.”

Sitting up, “No, I’m a big girl, I can take what he has to dish out.”

Roach shifts, “If you say so, ma’am.”


	4. The Mystery of The DickTickler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And just like that, Cassidy has ammo to lob against Soap.

I find myself hiding from Soap, whenever I can. Sure, when we’re all together, he doesn’t make a sound. The moment we’re not? All hell breaks loose, asking more questions that he’ll never get the answers to. About whether Dunn was my first boyfriend or if it was official. Just stupid little questions that I want to choke him with.

I’m sitting in front of the recliner in the Rec room, just trying to watch some telly. Without being bothered. The door creaks open, I clench the remote in my hand. Setting it down on the arm of the chair, I carefully listen for where the footsteps are going. They’re going towards the ping-pong table, I crawl around the chair and dive behind the couch. I look to see who it is, of course, it’s Satan. I mean, Soap. Ah, what the hell, they’re the same thing.

He doesn’t pay attention to the telly being on as he picks up a paddle and a ball. His shoulders are stressed, something either happened before he got here or he can sense someone’s in here. I crawl on my belly towards the door, taking refuge behind another chair. He seems focused on his game, so I take the opportunity to sneak out.

Successfully, I make it to the door. I take a last look at him, he doesn’t even know I was in here. Shows how good of a sniper he is. As my hand grips the door handle, I’m shoved forward by someone opening the door. “There you are, Tweedy!” God damn it, dad.

Soap catches the ball, “Oh, hello, guys.”

“What were you doin’?” Price asks, “Sneaking out?”

“Sneaking out? Were you in here?” Soap looks over at us, “stealthy, I suppose. I didn’t know.”

My hand is still tightly on the handle, “Yeah, I… I’m just going to head to the shooting range.”

“Price and I were going to have a game of pool,” Mac nods toward the table, “you sure you don’t want to stick around?”

“No,” it’s short, “I’m sure.”

“Well, if you say so,” he eyes me, “have fun at the range.”

“I will,” I slide out of the door. I almost got away with it. I don’t know how much more I can put up with from Soap, I feel like I’m going to explode. Keeping my head down, I just want everyone to forget I exist. Just for a moment. I enter the quiet range, it’s noon, so most people are doing other things. I grab an M4A1, using my back to open the door to the actual range.

I press the button, unleashing an entire clip down range. Hitting every target in my path with such precision. I’ve been shooting from a very young age, so I’m quite the marksman. I go through it a few times, perfect scores all four times. It lulls me to forget my anger.

“You’re quite the shot, aren’t you?” There’s my anger.

I set the gun down, not knowing if I could refrain from pointing it at him. “Yeah, I am, what do you want?”

“Just came to see how you do,” his hand on the table. He leans into it, “M4, huh? Personal favorite of mine.”

“Really? I guess I have to choose a different gun,” I’m sharp as I put the gun back on its rack, “could you leave me alone?”

“Ah, c’mon,” he smiles, “I haven’t even said anything.”

“No, but you’re about to. I know it.”

“Right,” he sits on top of the table, “How’s murse?”

I grip the gun rack, “He’s fine, we just _Skyped_ a bit ago. How’s being an asshole?”

“Good,” he crosses his arms, “so, what’s it like?”

“What’s what like?”

“Still being a virgin?”

“What’s it like being an unrespected horndog?” I look at him.

He’s offended, I can tell by the way his eyebrows dipped into place. “What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

I grin, finally having the upper hard. My grip releases so I can fully look at him. “Come on,” I grin wider, “you know what I mean.”

Soap stands quickly, “No, I don’t.”

“My father and Uncle talk about your promiscuity all the time,” I say, “how it’s kind of degrading, somewhat shameful of his pupil, by Price’s recollection.”

Without a second thought, he’s in my face. “You really don’t want to piss me off.”

“What’s it like not being able to have a strong bond with anyone?” I get back in his face, “I’d rather be a virgin with respect for herself, than some dog who fucks anything with a pulse.”

“I respect myself, I’ll assure you of that.”

“But you’re still a dog,” I push passed him, “that you can’t assure me of.”

I hear his neck crack as I wait for a response. It takes a few minutes, us just standing back to back. “You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I know exactly what I’m talking about,” with that, I open the door. I leave the range, he’s not following me. For once, I found a way to deter him from me.

I see the light on in my Uncle’s office, so I make my way towards that. The door opens before I grab the handle, “Oh, hey, Tweedy,” he looks down at me, “what did you need?”

“I forgot the book I was reading in here earlier,” I step into his office, “it’ll be just a moment.”

He nods, “Just hurry, I’m late for a meeting.”

I quickly make my way to the couch I was sitting on; my book isn’t there. Getting down on the floor, I check under the couch. There are two things under it. I pull out my book, then a small black leather book. I glance back at Price, he’s not paying attention. When I stand, I quickly stick the smaller book into the front of my pants, covering the rest of it with my shirt. “Found it,” I smile, waving my book.

“That’s good,” he locks the door behind me, “we’ll see you for dinner, yeah?”

“Of course,” I meander away from him, sitting on a bench away from everyone. I slyly pull the little black book from the front of my pants, sticking it behind the book I was reading. Flipping it open, I know that writing style. I skim through it and my eye is caught. That little nickname that’s been bouncing around, no one knows where it started. The moment my Uncle finds it out, he’s going to rip their head off, his words, not mine.

I can’t help, but start laughing like a loon. I don’t care who sees or hears me, this is what I needed. This is what I can fight back with. My eyes are like a radar, catching Soap walking with Gaz. “Hey, Soap!” I shout across the way.

Soap stops, “What the fuck do you want?”

“Could you come here really quick, I have to tell you something.”

He says something to Gaz, before walking over to me. He doesn’t come very close, “What?”

I bite my bottom lip very hard, “So, um, found out something.”

“Can you get to it? I have things to do.” Standing up, I take my place right in front of him. Barely any room between us, my lip still bit. He eyes me again, “What is wrong with you?”

I stand on my tiptoes, “Dick. Tickler.”

He kind of laughs, “That stupid nickname for Price? I’ve heard about it.” He turns to walk away.

“You invented it.”

Soap stops dead in his tracks, “I did no such thing.”

Clearing my throat, I open his journal. I find the page, “I don’t know how MacMillian never ordered Price’s dicktickler to be neutralized.”

I’m found against the wall before I can even blink, hidden from the rest of the base. His journal is tight in his hand, “You fucking didn’t.”

“Oh,” I smile, “but I did.”

He glares deep into my being, but I’m too giddy to let it have any effect on me, “You say nothing of this to anyone.”

“But where’s the fun in that?”

“You shut the fuck up about this, I shut the fuck up about what I heard. You got it?”

I put my hands up in defeat, “Alright, you got yourself a deal.”

He shoves the journal deep into his pocket, “I swear to God, if MacMillian wasn’t your dad…” he mutters as he walks away. Too bad he is, Soap, too bad he is.


	5. The Unimaginable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two months since the journal is read, has Soap found the missing piece?

** -Soap’s POV-  **

** Two Months Passed  **

I find myself in a precarious situation, one that I thought I’d never be in. Mac forced Cassidy and I to partake in an OP together, saying we’d be the best for it. Right after the journal incident, Price still doesn’t know it was me. I know he’s trying to get us to get along, something we rarely do. I went into that OP hating her and I’ve seem to come out infatuated with her. Something I never prepared for.

The way she can handle a sniper, it’s some of the best work I have seen. Mac and Price taught her very well, I didn’t have to worry about a single miss with her. We snuck in with the cover of a storm, no one knew we were there or ever found out we were. Here I thought I’d have to watch her like I do Roach, Ghost and occasionally the others. She didn’t miss a beat. There she was, a step ahead of me every time I caught up.

She didn’t even need me there, she led the entire way. I was supposed to be lead, but she didn’t care. Each move she made was something of perfection, not a slip in sight. The way she worked, the shots I thought she’d miss. My sniper ready to fix her mistake, but there wasn’t a mistake made. All of it caught me off guard, especially her experience. She wasn’t a Lieutenant because Mac is her dad, like I once thought. She earned that rank, she held that rank with such honor.

So, get to our exfil and not an alarm was made. They never knew anyone was creeping around. She didn’t say anything to me, she read a book the whole way back. I had a hard time keeping my eyes off her, I wanted to know. I wanted to know where she learned to do that. I wanted to know how she knew she’d make a shot I wouldn’t have made.  I wanted to know everything.

She doesn’t say anything. We land and she goes her own way, paperwork in hand. I found my way to my office, just to be able to analyze everything that just happened. Here we are, two months later and here I am still analyzing it. We’ve talked since then and we seem to be on the same page with one another. It’s insane, I want to know everything. She’s caught my volatility and it just made her smile.

I heard her and Roach joke about how I seem to be falling in love with her. They don’t know I heard it, but I did. Was I? I’m not sure. She just seems to be everything I’m not and I want that to be a part of me. Everything I don’t have, she has. The light heart, the carefree attitude, the confidence. All the things she carries, I want. Not for me to have, but to have her for having them.

I leave my office, needing to get some air. I feel like I’m suffocating when I think of her, but I don’t want to ever find breath. As I walk through base, my hands deep in my pockets, my eyes catch them. Roach, Cassidy and that fucking murse. What’s that yank doing here? His hand on her thigh, the anger in my chest.

Casually, I make my way over. “So, what’s everyone doing?” I ask, hiding disdain from my voice.

Roach grins, “We’re just talking, we’re all going to go off base for the night. Do you want to come?”

“Maybe,” I glance at them, “to do what?”

“To see the town!”

Cassidy’s eyes catch mine, those beautiful emeralds. “They are, I’m not. I don’t feel like ‘seeing the town’.”

“C’mon, babe,” shut the fuck up, murse boy, “it’ll be fun.”

She shakes her head, “That just seems like something I don’t want to do. You guys have fun, though.”

“Mac and Price too?” I take a seat across from them.

“Yeah,” Roach fixed a button on his shirt, “All of us, ‘cept Cassidy, I guess. You coming?”

“I don’t think so, it’s kind of short notice.”

“Damn,” Roach frowns, “won’t be the same without you two, y’know?”

Cassidy stands, _Dunn’s_ hand leaving her thigh. “You guys have fun with that, I’m going to take a shower while I can.” Like that, she’s gone from our area. I can feel the murse’s eyes on me.

“So, Captain,” Dunn begins, “you’re a lady’s man, right?”

The conversation intrigues me, “Sort of, why?”

“Cassidy’s a wonderful girl, but it’s just kind of…”

“Kind of what?” What is this idiot getting at?

“She won’t let me kiss her or anything,” he makes some gestures, “The cheek, yeah, but I’m not twelve.”

I bite my tongue, still haven’t made a milestone, Cassidy? “Yeah, Mac’s kind of the one to blame for that.”

“How do I get her to go for it?”

“I don’t know,” I hide the anger brewing in my stomach. Like I’d tell him even if I knew how.

“That sucks,” Dunn stands, “I’m going to run to the restroom.”

I’m left with Roach, who I can feel is hiding something. “What’s wrong?”

His eyebrows furrow, “I heard Ghost and Cassidy talking.”

“About?”

He looks around, making sure we’re alone. “She doesn’t really feel all that much for Andy.”

“Who?”

“Dunn.”

I knew there was no way that beautiful woman was going to fall for such an idiot. “Oh, did she say why?”

“Said she had feelings somewhere else.”

“Where?” Did I sound too enthusiastic about that?

Roach shrugs, “Didn’t say, she mentioned she didn’t think it was plausible, though. Maybe it’s one of the other Americans on base right now.”

“Why do you assume it’s an American?”

“Why not?”

I stutter, “There’s plenty of other kinds of men here, English, Irish, Australian… Scottish. More than yanks.”

He gasps loudly, did I do myself in? “Maybe it’s an Irish guy! You guys hate each other, right?”

I grip the bridge of my nose, “That’s a stereotype, Roach.”

“Oh.”

Dunn returns, “They’re ready to head out,” he nods towards two vehicles.

“Finally!” Roach jumps up, “See you tomorrow, Captain!”

He laughs at his friend, “Keep Cassidy company for us,” his joke sparks a thought in my mind. I watch as the pile into the vehicles, before walking back towards my office. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Cassidy locking Mac’s office.

I stop her once she walks passed me, “Thought you were taking a shower?”

“My dad forgot to lock up,” she seems nervous, “so, well, I had to lock the door.”

We stand there for a moment, a ring of awkward circling so closely around us. She picks at a thread on her sleeve, “So, did you want to grab a drink or something?”

“Love to, but,” she looks towards the bar, “it’s closed tonight.”

“I have scotch in my office, if you’re interested.”

She slides her dad’s keys into her pocket, “I suppose a drink wouldn’t hurt.”

I give a light smile as I turn towards my door, already unlocked as I forgot to do it when I rushed out earlier. I let her in first, she just gazes about the room. I open the drawer to my desk, pulling the bottle out. Luckily, I actually have two glasses. I don’t share. I pour the drink for her, “What are you looking at?”

Cassidy takes the cup from the table, “Didn’t know you had so many awards and such.”

“I am seasoned, I suppose.”

She leans against the side of my desk, looking at the pictures on the wall. A light smile on her face, “You guys sure have been through a lot of places, haven’t you?”

“Well, I’ve had this Task Force for a few years,” I lean next to her, “I’m sure you’ll be up there one day. Not like you’re going anywhere.”

“Not if my dad has anything to say about it.”

We share an awkward laugh, her spinning the scotch in her glass. She won’t look at me, “How are you and Dunn?”

“Good,” she still doesn’t look at me, “I mean, we’re still together if that’s what you’re asking.”

I change the subject, “That OP we did together…”

“Hmm,” she finally looks at me, “what about it?”

“You, um… You did very well.”

“Thank you,” she gives me a smile.

“You’re welcome,” I return it. The room falls quiet again, she’s finished her drink. The only thing heard is her setting the glass down on the small end table across from her. I down mine quickly, setting mine on the book shelf.

Cassidy rubs her arm, “Well, thanks for the drink…”

“Of course,” I try to think of something. I want her to stay here, but nothing comes to my mind. She smiles again, it fades away just as fast. She turns to leave, “Cassidy,” my hand wrapped around her arm.

Turning around, she looks at my hand. “What?”

I can’t help it, I pull her to me. My lips find hers in a second, I see her hand raise up, she’s going to hit me. Her fist loosens, instead wrapping around my neck. My hands find their way to her waist, gripping her sides tightly. I lean her against the desk, her arms tightening around my neck. I press my luck; my hands start unbuttoning her shirt. She doesn’t protest as the final button is undone. With a mind of their own, my hands undo her shorts.


End file.
